Herma
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: Un petit groupe de personne réunis par les lives d'Anthox Colaboy, se donnent rendez-vous pour boire une bière. Durant cette journée assez banale, Z-Trahm est pris de vertiges. Un secret qui devait rester caché sera dévoiler et qui sait peut-être un amour naîtra. (Couple Jurassik x Z-Trahm)
1. Chapitre 1 - Changelin

Alors d'habitude je trouve toujours une excuse pour ce genre de fanfic mais là … je n'en ai pas.

Pour faire simple, c'est partie d'un délire sur Twitter avec les principaux concernén Z-trahm et Jurrasic. Je n'étais pas partie pour la faire mais … mais l'appel de la fic a été trop forte ! Et puis vue certain twitt (qui seront réutiliser dans la fic) c'était vraiment trop tentant.

Donc ! Je préviens directe dans cette fic, il y aura de la guimauve, du lemon et du mpreg.

Chut chut n'ayez pas peur, éteigne votre cerveau et asseyez-vous sur votre logique. Tout se passera bien. Allez poser vos yeux sur l'histoire et laisser vous guider.

P.S : Pour ceux qui connaisse pas Jurassic tube et Z-trahm, ce sont tout deux, de très bon vidéaste. Donc go voir leur chaine. Maintenant !

Petite précision Cedrik et Jurassik son la même personne. Idem pour Z ou Z trahm, même personne.

Malgré que Z-trahm et Jurassik tube savent pour la fanfic, si elle les dérange en quoi que ce soit je la retirais

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Changelin._

C'était un beau jour d'été, 7 mois après leur rencontre. LA rencontre. Celle qui bouleversa leur vie. Assis sur un banc en face d'un lac, il attendait. Caressant avec amour son ventre arrondi. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant leur rencontre.

I mois et 2 semaine donc (oui j'aime être précise), certaine personne devenue ami et venant du live d'Anthox Colaboy, ont décidé de se réunir pour parler vidéo et peut être collaboration. Il y avait Mentholine, Jezzos, Jurrasik Tube, Z-trahm et Norajd. Bière, blague graveleuse et quelque papotage auront suffi à installer une bonne ambiance. Pendant cette petite sauterie, Z-trahm sentie un haut de cœur. Fuyant discrètement sans que personne ne se demande où il allait. Hélas le vieux fossile, avait les yeux partout. Cedrik se leva pour le rejoindre. Arrivant dans les toilettes du bar.

(Ouais j'avais oublié de préciser, ils sont en terrasse et le reste vous avez compris).

Bref ! Là, Jurassik trouve Z d'une pâleur dangereuse. Il essaya de tendre sa main pour lui accroché l'épaule mais Z se recula violemment. Jusqu'à cogné le mur en carrelage blanc. Le jeune homme glissa le long du mur, suffoquant. Cedrik vraiment inquiet s'agenouilla puis lui demanda :

-Z ... tout va bien ?

-J'en ai l'air du con ?

-Aimable avec ça … Soupira Cedrik.

-Désolé … c'est … c'est juste pas la période.

-Tu veux en parler ? Tenta Cedrik

Z le regard tremblant croisa celui inquiet du fossile. Il soupira pour essayer de récupérer son souffle puis demanda :

-Hermaphrodite tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui chez les humains c'est …

-Non ! Coupa sèchement Z. Je … pardon. Non pas chez les humains … chez les escargots.

-Euuuuh je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre la ….

-Promet moi de pas te foutre de ma gueule.

-Je vais … Ouais je promets.

-Quand je suis née, j'étais de sexe masculin mais rapidement mes parents ont remarqué que j'avais certaines périodes ou je me trouvais super mal. On a vu un médecin et il m'a diagnostiqué hermaphrodite. Pensant que tout irait pour le mieux, on m'a juste prescrit un traitement d'hormone. Pour éviter que mon corps prenne les atours d'une femme. C'était réglé.

-Vue la gueule que tu tires ce n'est pas le cas. Pardon continue

-Malheureusement mon corps est allé plus loin dans la transformation si je puis dire. Durant 9 mois, je deviens une femme.

-Une femme ? Avec … avec tout ce qui va avec ?

-Oui abruti !

-Et … désoler de te demander mais ta famille le sait. Du moins la dernière partie ?

-Non. Personnellement me retrouver dans un labo, à être disséquer comme un cobaye c'est pas trop mon délire.

-Je vois. Je suppose être le seul à savoir ?

-Oui … et s'il te plait sans être méchant avec toi. Est-ce que tu peux t'écarter un peu de moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les pulsions que j'éprouve à ton encontre Jurassik sont dix-huit plus ! S'exclama Z

-D'accord

Jurassik s'écarta, se révélant et tendant sa main à Z.

-Allez viens les autres nous attendent.

-Dit-moi ton cerveau est aussi fossile que tes dinosaures ou t'es juste con ?

-Ça va si tu me saute dessus, je te repousserai gentiment.

-Ta vraiment rien compris ….

-Alors explique ! S'écria Cedrik

-PUTAIN JURASSIK TA PAS ENCORE SAISI QUE MON CORPS CHERCHE UN PARTENAIRE POUR Se REPRODUIRE ! Hurla Z

Silence. Cedrik était sous le choc. Z avait le cœur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

 _(Oui je vous l'accorde niveau du bruit sonore tout le bar est au courant mais chut, on y reviendra)_

Cedrik pris une profonde inspiration, saisi le poignet de Z et le souleva rapidement. De cet façon Z se retrouva dans les bras de Jurassik. Z voulait s'extirper mais il ne lâchait rien le bougre. Cedrik se saisit du menton de Z. Il l'embrassa (forcer bien entendu). Z réussi à se séparé de lui puis lui envoya une claque. Haletant Z balbutia :

-Pour … pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Faire souffrir les autres cela te plait ?

-Désoler. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Fait de moi ton partenaire.

Z regarda avec surprise Cedrik. Cherchant la connerie derrière ses paroles. Rien. Il avait l'air sincère ce con ! Pensa Z. Avec la voix la plus ironique qui soit, Z essaya de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Mon partenaire ? Rien que ça. Et tu comptes me faire l'amour ? Autant de fois que cela pourra me soulager ? Tu es prêt à devenir un possible père si je tombe enceinte ? Sérieusement tu entends le sens risible de ces questions.

-J'entend. Et je le ferais, jusqu'à assumer une possible paternité comme tu le dit si bien.

-J'en es assez entendu ! Je retourne voir les autres !

-Attend Z … dit Cedrik en tentant de lui saisir le bras.

-Ne me touche pas !

Z sortie rapidement en cachant son visage pour passer tranquillement entre les tables. Ce rasseyant tranquillement, mine de rien. Noraj sentie quelque chose de différent en regardant Z et essaye de le sortir de sa torpeur.

-J'adore le cul !

Surprenant tout le monde en gueulant sa phrase fétiche. Tous on rigoler ainsi que Z-trahm. Il lança un petit sourire puis remercia muettement Noraj. Il fallut attendre quelque minute avant de voir réapparaitre Jurassik. Z s'écarta de lui, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'approcher. Il n'y avait que Noraj qui remarqua ce malaise entre les deux mais leur en parler devant tout le monde aurait pu créer plus de conflit. La fin de leur après-midi se déroula bien malgré quelque désagrément. Et tout le monde rentra chez soi avec différent ressenti.

* * *

Voilà premier chapitre ! Alors j'étais partie pour faire un OS (one-shot) mais …. Trop d'idée et en 2 autre chapitre, j'aurais de quoi la finir. Alors soyer patient mes cher lecteur, la suite sera toute suite là. Oui vue la qualité vraiment bof de cette fanfic, tout vous balancer ce sera mieux.

A plus !


	2. Chapter 2 - Vérité

Et nous voilà pour le second chapitre !

Pour ceux qui demande, oui j'ai craqué un fusible en écrivant cette fic. Promis je vais bien (enfin je crois ^^)

Bref bonne lecture !

P.S : J'y pense, j'ai eu un correcteur. Donc merci à Argie Angélus

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Vérité_

Après leur rencontre, Z-trahm et Jurassik ce parlait peu. Toute au plus de simple politesse. Noraj c'était un peu expliquer avec Z mais sans plus. L'un avait jouer les carpes et l'autre n'avait pas insisté. Z entrant dans sa période féminine, il avait du mal avec son entourage. Le fait d'être du sexe opposé était devenue une habitude, en soi il s'en foutait bien maintenant. Non l'autre réalité était c'est affreuse douleur lancinante que lui provoquait son corps. Son corps qui dans un instinct le plus primaire souhaitait procrée au détriment de ce que pouvait ressentir Z-trahm. C'est comme si durant c'est période son corps avait une propre volonté. C'était gênant et parfois incontrôlable. Plus le temps passait plus le fait de se soulager seul n'était pas suffisant.

De son côté, Jurassik tournait en cage. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Z-trahm, à la comédie qu'il avait jouée. Joué l'étonné, faire semblant que cette situation était étrange alors qu'il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le pire c'est que lui, il la maîtrise. Étais ce par peur ou par lâcheté qu'il c'était tue ? Il regarda son téléphone, commença à taper un message. Il allait appuyer sur envoyer mais ce résigna à ne pas le faire. Sa gorge était nouée par le remord. Il voulait hurler sa propre bêtise pour n'avoir rien dit. Et rien. Aucun son ne put en sortir. Juste le silence. A présent, il fallait avancer. Direction le bureau pour travailler le prochain épisode.

Après des heures, à travailler chacun sur sa future vidéo. Ils ouvrirent Skype, puis tapèrent presque simultanément le même message :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Et hop ! Envoyer au même moment. Chacun fit un sourire de l'autre côté de son écran. Z-trahm allait commencer à parler quand il reçut une photo de Jurassik. La photo semblait prise sur l'instant. Pourtant une chose clochait, Z-trahm qui ne comprenais pas trop lui répondis ceci :

-Elle fait la gueule ta meuf.

-Ce n'est pas ma meuf.

-Ta sœur alors ?

-C'est moi.

Z-trahm regarda le message se disant à nouveau que Jurassik ce payait sa pomme. Il rit simplement puis rétorqua :

-Joli Photoshop, t'es douée.

-Putain Z tu fais chier, regarde.

Z-trahm reçu une autre photo, cette fois ci torse nue avec les bras croiser sur la poitrine mettant en évidence les tatouages du fossile.

(Car oui, Jurassic n'est pas une fille euh un homme facile)

Z-trahm ne voulais pas y croire. Il se foutait de sa gueule c'est certain mais le prochain message, confirma tout le reste.

-Z-trahm je t'es joué la comédie. N'as-tu pas remarqué mon calme olympien quand tu m'as annoncé ta particularité ? Tu ne t'es pas demander un instant pourquoi je ne paniquais pas ? Inutile de me sortir le couplet de l'ami dévoué parce que même un ami dévoué aurait paniqué. Je suis comme toi Z. J'ai connu quelque personne comme nous mais je suis resté très peu de temps en contact avec eux. Ce sont eux qui m'ont appris à me contrôler et me maîtriser. Et puis je suis plus vieux que toi alors la maîtrise c'est devenue une seconde nature. Quand je disais que je voulais être ton partenaire c'était pas une blague. C'est parce que je te comprends.

Z-trahm était abasourdi. Jurassic comme … lui ? Non c'était impossible mais pourtant il voulait y croire. A nouveau, il voulut taper une réponse mais Jurassic le pris de court.

-J'aimerai te revoir. Comme ça je pourrais te montrer en direct. Tu n'auras plus qu'à juger par toi-même. Je te demande juste … de croire. S'il te plaît.

Il regarde le message, réfléchit. Il tapote un simple ok. Suivi de la réponse de Jurassic qui lui dit où et quand. Z quitta Skype juste après. S'enfonçant dans le cuir de son siège, soupirant. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Z-trahm sauvegarda son avancer sur son prochain montage et décida de finir sa journée en regardant sa série préférer. Quand a Jurrasik, il était soulagé. La vérité dite il espérais vraiment que Z accepterais. Enfin bon pour le moment, il avait faim ! Donc à la bouffe.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment j'ai été plutôt gentille parce que j'ai prévue après c'est plus … je vous laisse la surprise. Mais enfin j'espère que vous aimez cette fanfic malgré le côté totalement perché.

Allez je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3 - Partenaire

Salut à tous, normalement nous voici pour le dernier chapitre. Donc pas de chichi on y go !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Partenaire_

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Rendez-vous dans ce même bar à 14h. Manque de bol, Jurrasik arriva très en retard ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver notre cher Z-Trahm. Tout penaud, Jurassik s'excusa à demi-mot.

-Apparemment la ponctualité n'est pas une de tes qualités.

-Désolé quelque embouteillage. Et tu es très mignonne. Sourit-il

-Sérieux ? Je suis à deux doigt de t'en coller une et tu me sors ça ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retiens Jurassik.

-Ta aucun humour.

-J't'emmerde ! Bref tu voulais qu'on se voit pour parler de tu sais quoi. Alors vas-y je t'écoute.

-Rien de plus, je t'ais déjà tout dit. Il faudrait que tu vois. Je ne vais pas me changer en femme dans la rue.

-Soit. Je n'habite pas loin, il y a personne chez moi donc nous serons tranquilles.

Z-Trahm n'attendis pas la réponse de Jurassik et se leva, direction sa maison. Jurassik ne chercha même pas à lui dire qu'il aurait pu prendre sa voiture et le suivi docilement. Quelque minute plus tard, il était chez Z. Jurassik ne disait rien, il suivait simple Z. Une fois arriver dans la chambre de celui-ci, il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le lit. Tandis que lui prenait sa chaise de bureau.

-Voilà ici on sera tranquille. Donc ! Montre-moi.

-La toute suite maintenant ?

-Non quand il pleuvra des billets de 100. Oui maintenant !

Pour une fois, ce fut Jurassik qui se sentait en position de faiblesse. Malgré tout, il accepta. Il enleva son chapeau, laissant apparaître une crête rose. Z-Trahm ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jurassik avait fait un pari et l'avait perdu. Et le voilà avec des cheveux rose. Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce gloussement, Jurassik croisa ses mains. Ferma les yeux et se concentra. Z-Trahm ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Soudainement, un bruit d'os et de chair qui craque, ce déforme ce fit entendre. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce son horrible venait de Jurassik. Il le regarda se recroquevillé de plus en plus et plus rien. Le silence. Regardant avec appréhension un Jurassik quasiment inerte. Surpris, voir choqué de cette scène, Z ne bougeait pas. C'est alors que Jurassik ce releva avec les atours d'une belle demoiselle. Sidérer voilà le mot qui conviendrait à Z. Jurassic sourit puis lui dit :

-Tu vois, je n'avais pas menti.

-C'est … horrible comme transformation …

-Non ne t'en fait pas, on s'habitue facilement à la douleur. Et puis un jour tu pourras faire pareil.

-Franchement je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie vue le bruit que sa fait …

-Haha ne t'en fait pas je t'apprendrais. Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti … sincèrement après avoir rencontré Anna et George …

-Anna et George ? Coupa Z

-Ah oui, tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à aller mieux et maîtriser le changement de forme. Je les ai rencontrés sur un forum. J'avoue que je suis tombé sur de sacré frappé mais au bout de plusieurs mois, je suis tombé sur eux. Ils m'ont expliqué combien nous étions, qui nous étions et ou en trouver d'autres.

-Je vois. Et alors ?

-D'après Anna on serait quelques milliers, c'est trop peu pour qu'on puisse s'exposer pour le moment.

-Pour … s'exposer ? Je ne comprends pas.

-George a fait des recherches qu'il a partagé à Anna. D'après lui, les gens comme nous sont une forme de mutation naturelle. Apparemment la plupart des personnes atteinte sont des personnes stériles. Et si j'ai bien compris certain sont plus enclin que d'autre à l'enfantement.

-Attend ! Attend ! Tu te rends bien compte que tout ce que tu me dis est capillotracté ?

-Vraiment ? Tu t'es vue et tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Certes … soupira Z en se frottant le front.

-Par exemple toi Z tu es bien plus enclin à enfanter que moi.

-Plait-il ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es plus enclin a donné la vie que moi.

-Et je peux savoir la différence entre toi et moi ?

-Je suis stérile en tant que femme mais pas en tant qu'homme. Ce qui veut dire que toi, tu es stérile en tant qu'homme mais pas en tant que femme.

-Oh putain... cette histoire part en couille totale … expira Z

-Vois plutôt les choses en face ! S'énerva Jurassik. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de choix ! Sois tu apprends à te maîtriser et auquel cas tu pourras retarder l'échéance. Soit tu te trouves un partenaire pour pouvoir tomber enceinte !

Z regarda déconcerté, un Jurassik féminin lui faire la morale. Cette situation étant trop bizarre, Z se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux tellement cela lui échappait. Jurassik était surpris, il se rapprocha de Z et fit le seul geste qui affirma sa détermination. Il l'embrassa. Collant ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple baiser. Z voulait résister mais l'attraction entre eux était trop puissante. Jurassik allait se séparer de lui mais Z lui chopa le col. Intensifiant le baiser de manière fougueuse. Jurassik fit donc se lever Z-Trahm pour l'amener vers le lit. Il le jeta puis enleva son haut, faisant à nouveau craquer tout son corps pour reprendre sa forme d'homme. Il regarda Z puis lui dit :

-Tu es sur ? Si je commence je ne m'arrêterais pas.

-Oui …

* * *

Hop comme ça vous pourrez me haïr parce que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Ouais j'ai menti je sais ^^ allez ne vous en fait pas on se retrouve pour le 4

A plus !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Tourne toi BB !

Bon promis cette fois je mentirais plus. Alors je dirais juste bonne lecture et si on se revois dans un 5ème chapitre tant mieux.

Ah oui aussi vous vous souvenez j'avais dit que des tweets servirons dans cette fanfic bah le titre est de Jurassik ^^ (enfin c'est son tweet que j'ai réutilisé)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tourne toi BB !

Jurassik sourit à Z après cette réponse. Il se mit au-dessus de lui puis lui enleva son t-shirt. Commençant à embrasser sa nuque, laissant parfois des légués suçons. Z était tellement en ébullition que chaque caresse de son partenaire exacerbait ses sens. Jurassik ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le moment parce qu'il souhaitait jouer un peu. Il descendit donc sur son torse pour attraper la ceinture de son pantalon et l'enlever rapidement. Z d'un seul coup sentie une sensation puissante lui remonte dans la gorge. Il poussa Jurassik qui tomba à terre. Z se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Jurassik le regarda avec stupeur.

-Z … je … je t'es blessé ? Est-ce que …

-Non Jurassik … c'est moi. C'est de ma faute.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on ne fasse rien ? Je respecterais ton choix … malgré ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas ça … j'en ai envie mais … mais …

Z n'arrivais pas à finir sa phrase, il tremblait. Effaçant les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Jurassik voyait à quel point il souffrait, s'asseyant au bord du lit pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Z … est-ce que tu as peur de toi ?

Aucune réaction orale juste un mouvement de tête.

-Tu sais quand j'ai commencé ma transformation, je ne contrôlais pas l'envie de sexe. Je me comportais comme une demoiselle normale mais dès qu'un mec me touchait ou une fille, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Une vrai chaudasse haha rit-il

Certes dernière phrase fit mouche chez Z-trahm qui poussa un léger rire. Jurassik continua donc.

-J'étais inquiet je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. J'en es donc parler à George et Anna qui m'ont rassuré. Sans te faire une diserte biologique, ils m'ont expliqué que notre corps d'origine n'est pas habitué à un changement d'hormone aussi violent. Et l'élément chimique dans notre cerveau qui provoque l'envie sexuel est exacerbé par les hormones. C'est pour ça qu'une femme qui deviens homme aura envie de sexe, tout le temps comme un besoin vital. Et inversement bien entendu.

Z releva la tête, sourit et murmura :

-En gros, on en devient des zombies du cul.

Jurassik resta coi quelque seconde et explosa de rire. Z le suivi de bon cœur, il semblait plus détendu. Jurassik saisi son t-shirt et le remis. Z lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu semble allez mieux mais je ne vais pas profiter de toi. Je préfère remettre ça.

-Bah non je croyais que c'était toi l'homme ce soir ! Minauda Z

-Est ce que tu es en train de me chercher ?

-Peut être. Sourit Z

-Ça va partir en hentai surtout … soupira Jurassik

Z-trahm se leva à son tour pour faire face à son camarade. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui chuchota :

-Chuuut … ça ira, laisse-toi emporter …

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

-Oui … disons que tu ma mit en confiance et pourquoi refouler le feu qui nous dévore.

Jurassik arbora un sourire carnassier, chopa Z et le colla à son torse. Il le lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tourne toi bébé

Z rie légèrement et s'exécuta. Jurassik lui fit signe de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et toujours de dos. Entre temps, il avait subtilement fait tomber les pantalons, ce retrouvant complètement nue. Z sentie Jurassic approché. Il passait délicatement ses mains sur le dos cambré de Z. Les mains un peu rugueuses de Jurassic le faisaient frissonner. Il le bascula sur le dos pour avoir la vue sur son corps transformer en femme. Z avait tout de l'héroïnes mignonne de mangas. Des courbes douces et délicate. Une petite poitrine qu'on aurais pu comparer a de ravissante rose. Ses traits de visage étaient encore plus fin. On aurait dit un petit ange. Jurassic en le détaillant ainsi avait encore plus envie de lui. Il parsema son corps de baiser. Puis il ouvrit ses cuisses pour les collé à ses côtes. Il regarda Z pour savoir s'il pouvait le pénétrer. Z esquissa un signe de la tête. Jurassic entra doucement après tout c'était la première fois de Z en tant que femme, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Z s'accrocha au épaule de Jurrassic à cause de la douleur. Il commença quelque va et viens. Z croisa ses jambes autour de lui. Jurassic compris qu'il pouvait aller un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Z était perdu par toute c'est sensation. Il griffait le dos de Jurassic. Il attrapa son visage, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Z haletait. Il cria de plaisir supplia à Jurassic d'aller plus fort. Jurassic enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Z. Les va et viens ce faisait plus presser, Z cria qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il en était de même pour Jurassic. Il embrassa à nouveau Z avec bien plus d'intensité puis ensemble ils jouirent. Jurassic retomba sur Z mais pour éviter de l'écraser il se décala sur le côté. Z rapprocha son corps moite, de celui de Jurassic. Entre deux essoufflement, il essaya de prononcer une phrase mais sans succès. Finalement ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureusement que la famille de Z était en weekend et qu'ils étaient seul au réveil.

* * *

Voilà enfin la fin du chapitre 4 et on se retrouve pour l'épilogue qui je l'espère clôtura cette fanfic bien trop folle.

Des bisous, à plus !


	5. Chapter 5 - Parents ?

Voilà le chapitre ! On arrive enfin à la partie guimauve. Prévoyez vos sceaux vous allez vomir des arcs en ciel !

Blague mise à part je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Parents ?_**

Ils étaient enfin ensemble mais sans sentiment. Le sexe et leur différence génétique. Le sexe qui les soulageait et les libérait enfin de certaine douleur. Un jour chez l'un, un jour chez l'autre. Rien était plus important que ce lien qui les unissaient. Le sexe dans toute ses formes étaient exploitées durant leurs ébats.

Puis vint le temps de l'apprentissage. Jurassik voulu apprendre à Z comment ce retransformé en homme. Ils se sont d'ailleurs retrouvé chez le fossile pour le premier court. Jurassik lui proposa une bière que Z refusa poliment. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Z s'affala dans le canapé, après une gorgé de sa bière Jurassik demanda :

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé ?

-Sa t'étonne ? Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé dormir …

-Tu ne t'es pas défendu non plus. Haha

-Ta gueule … vraiment …

Jurassik, d'humeur joueur, ce transforma en femme. Il prit la main de Z et lui susurra :

-Tu veux être mon Senpai ?

Z retira rapidement sa main, soupira et lui demanda de redevenir homme. Jurassik exaspérer lui lança :

-Bon … puisque monsieur est grognon, on va commencer les cours. Allez lève toi !

Z ferma quelque instant les yeux puis se leva. Il écoutait avec attention Jurassik mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait pas lui-même. Il regardait faire Jurassik sans aucun succès. Alors que Jurassik l'encourageait, Z entendait de moins en moins la voix de son amant. Et ce fut le blackout. Jurassik n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour rattraper Z. Il le déposa sur le canapé. Posant sa main sur son front, rien, juste un peu chaud mais pas de fièvre. Z était-il si mal que ça ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la transformation ? Jurassik ce tritura la cervelle sans rien trouver de valable à son état. Il dut attendre une bonne heure avant de revoir Z réveillé. Ce tenant le crâne Z balbutia quelque mot incompréhensible. Jurassik lui embrassa le front ce qui provoqua une certaine surprise chez Z. Jurassik caressa sa joue puis lui murmura :

-Tu m'a fait peur … est-ce que ça va maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui me fait peur, je peux savoir c'est quoi cet élan de tendresse ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal non ?

-Si j'étais ta meuf je comprendrai mais je suis juste un plan cul. Enfin il n'y a que le sexe entre nous.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Non j'adore sortir ce genre de réplique. Oui c'est ce que je pense et puis c'est pareil pour toi non ?

Jurassik se tourna puis croisa ses mains. Z s'assied en tailleur à côté de Jurassik. Il pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage du fossile mais il se cacha. Jurassik prie une profonde inspiration puis lui dit.

-C'est plus que ça pour moi.

-Tu … quoi ?

-Z … hum … j'avoue avoir eu des sentiments envers toi quand j'ai su que tu étais comme moi mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'était incroyablement stupide. Alors j'ai appris à te connaître et … j'ai commencé à t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Tu es passionné, gentil, un peu fou des fois mais tellement de qualité que j'ai du mal à voir tes défauts. J'ai l'air con à te dire tout ça de façon aussi niaise mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Z … je t'aime.

Z vira au carmin. Jurassik se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Z le stoppa en posant sa main sur son torse. Il lui dit :

-C'est fini.

-Quoi ?!

-On arrête tout. Je resterais seulement pour apprendre à me retransformer en homme après tu ne me reverra plus.

-Mais Z pourquoi ?

-Parce que … je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu désires. Cela me convenait avant parce que c'était du sexe mais maintenant tu as des sentiments. Je ne peux pas continuer.

Jurassik s'écarta de Z, sans s'en rendre compte une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Z l'effaça sans lui faire la remarqua. Il savait qu'il avait blesser Jurassik mais il se disait que c'était pour le mieux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans une ambiance glaciale. Le résultat n'était toujours pas là, Z n'arriva toujours pas à reprendre forme masculine.

Les semaines passaient sans aucune amélioration n'apparaisse. Jurassik ne comprenait pas. Normalement il aurait déjà pu reprendre sa forme d'homme. Jurassik décida donc de recontacter Anna et Gorge. Il réussit seulement à avoir Anna au téléphone.

-Salut mon Jurassik comment tu vas ?

-Bof …

-Oh non tu n'as pas encore été dans les soirée …

-Non … Non … j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie enfin … un élève maintenant

-Oh … je vois. Et comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Jurassik lui expliqua toute la situation. Puis quand Anna lui exposa ce qui pouvait bloquer le retour à la normale, Jurassik blêmit. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça … Il la remercia toute en essayant de garder son calme. La minute qui suivi, il courut en pharmacie. Direction l'appartement de Z. Après une bonne heure de route, il débarqua chez Z. Il toqua comme un damné a la porte. Embué par le sommeil, Z ce leva avec difficulté. Il chancela jusqu'à l'entré. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Z fit une petite moue. Ce sentant trop mal pour refuser le droit d'entrer à Jurassik, il se décala de devant et lui fit signe de passer le seuil. Jurassik regarda un Z-Trahm mal peigne, des cernes sous les yeux et un pyjama débraillé. Il lui dit de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Z couru au toilette. Jurassik se doutait bien de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Au loin dans l'appartement, on entendait Z dégobillé son petit déjeuné. Il revint vers Jurassik, frottant son ventre de douleur. Jurassik l'observa et Z lui lança :

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la gueule.

-Non … tu sembles HS

-Sans déconner … depuis plusieurs semaines je gerbe tout ce que je peux et je dors que quelque heure par nuit … mais ouais la forme !

-Z je suis venue pour te demander un service.

-Mmm … bredouilla Z en commençant à allumer sa clope.

Jurassik chopa son briquet l'empêchant de s'en grillé une. Z le fusilla du regard, toujours la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. De façon calme, il lui dit :

-Sérieux ? Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Je t'explique après, dit moi est ce que tu as fumé durant la période où tu étais malade ?

-Ouais …

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ! Et fait ce test s'il te plait.

Z regarda la boîte que Jurassik lui posa dans la main. Essayant à nouveau de garder son calme, il lui rétorqua :

-Toi ta raté ta vocation, tu aurais dû faire comique.

-S'il te plaît fait le …

-Bien ! Je sens que tu vas pas me lâcher si je ne le fais pas ton putain de test !

Z disparu vers la salle de bain. Jurassik ce mit a tourné en rond. Un silence horrible s'installa. Environ dix minute plus tard, Jurassik n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il alla toquer à la porte ou se trouvait Z.

-Z tout va bien ?

-Comment … comment tu as su ?

-Alors c'est positif ? S'écria de joie Jurassik

-Oui … je suis enceinte.

* * *

Voilà la fin ! Non je déconne ^^ plus j'écris cette fanfic plus les chapitres pop. Donc à partir de maintenant j'écris et puis on verra bien quand elle finira.


	6. Chapter 6 - Au yeux du monde

_**Chapitre 6 : Au yeux du monde …**_

Jurassik ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire après l'annonce. Mais il perdit vite cette joie quand il réalisa l'état de leur relation. Il s'écarta un peu de la porte pour s'adossé au mur derrière lui. Il regarde le plafond, la gorge serrée, il tenta de parler :

-Z … Je suis …

-Jurassik. Coupa Z. Est-ce que … tu veux le garder ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question …

Jurassik voulu ajouté quelque chose mais il fut pris de cours par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Z le regarda les larmes aux yeux et ce jeta dans ses bras. Pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter Jurassik posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Z le visage enfouit dans son torse, leva un peu son visage pour pouvoir parler.

-Jurassik … je suis vraiment un con …

-Mais non, dit pas ça …

-Si … en plus je suis lâche. J'ai menti quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. J'ai fui comme un gosse … parce que j'avais peur. Peur de … de moi-même. De ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rien dit … je ... Je … Commença a sangloté Z.

Jurassik l'écarta de lui pour prendre entre ses mains son visage. Il l'embrassa délicatement. Et cette fois ci le serra contre lui avec tendresse. Chuchotant à son oreille :

-Z … tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux quand me disait que tu avais des sentiments. Quoi que tu décides à propos de nous deux. Quoique tu fasses, je serais d'accord. C'est ton corps et je ne peux te forcer à donner naissance à un enfant.

-Jurassik … je veux … veux le garder. Je veux rester à tes côtés.

-Je suis heureux Z.

-Non … la tu vas être vraiment heureux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Jurassik … Je t'aime.

Jurassik rougit énormément. Z avait son regard plongé dans celui de Jurassik. Il lui attrapa le col de son polo pour lui offrir un baiser langoureux. Jurassik se sentait bien, heureux plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir continuant leur étreinte passionné, Z se sentie fléchir. Jurassik le rattrapa puis le souleva tel une princesse. Il le transporta jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea et se mit à côté de lui. Z se blottit contre lui. S'endormant rapidement, Jurassik posa son menton sur sa tête et d'une main caressait sa chevelure noire. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures l'un contre l'autre endormis, car oui, Jurassik fut rapidement rattraper par Morphée. Ce fut le fossile qui se réveilla en premier à cause de son téléphone qui sonne. Rien de bien important, faux numéro. Tel un chaton qu'on réveille, Z émit un petit grognement qui fit rire Jurassik. Entendant ce gloussement, Z lui dit :

-C'est mal de se moqué de moi …

-Désolé. Tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors.

-Mmm ...

Jurassik riait toujours et paf ! Les réalités s'entrechoquent. Les autres. Comment expliqué à leur entourage. Expliquer les changements de sexe. Et surtout l'enfant. Jurassik sentit un nœud dans son estomac, il se releva un peu pour s'assoir sur le lit. Z vit rapidement le brusque changement de comportement de Jurassik. Il se leva à son tour, ce mit à genoux sur le côté.

-Jurassik tout va bien ?

-Z comment on va faire ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Les autres … comment leur expliqué ?

-Ah oui … j'ai oublié cette donnée …

Z sourit, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jurassik. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

-Tu m'as appris à m'accepter. A m'aimé. Tu m'as aimé. Nous avons créé un trésor qui arrivera dans neuf mois. C'est vrai … les gens qui nous côtoie auront du mal à comprendre. Certains seront choqués et d'autre auront plus de facilité. Mais je ne veux pas me cacher. Je veux être moi-même. Ne plus me caché, ne plus avoir peur de cette différence qui aujourd'hui me rend aussi heureux.

-Z … tu es incroyable. Je suis plus vieux, je connais cette transformation depuis plus longtemps et c'est moi qui panique le premier. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi. Si heureux.

Jurassik attrapa délicatement sont visages pour l'embrasser. Échangeant un affectueux baisé. Z se colla à nouveau contre Jurassik, toute en posant sa tête contre son torse. Ainsi il pouvait écouter son cœur. Z aimait beaucoup ce son-là, cela l'apaisait. Jurassik encercla Z de ses bras. Il se rendit à quel point Z le rendait plus serein. Il passerait une fin de journée dans un calme divin et doucereux.

Le temps de s'organiser ensemble, cela leur prirent 3 mois. Jurassik c'était beaucoup renseigné sur les grossesses pour être sûr d'être là pour Z. Z quant à lui prit conscience de sa maternité qu'à ce moment-là. Son ventre s'arrondit légèrement, assez pour qu'il puisse commencer à sentir ce petit être grandir. Jurassik avait proposer à Z de venir habiter avec lui, son appartement étant plus grand cela serait plus confortable. Z accepta. Ensuite, il était temps de prévenir l'entourage. Trois mois avait signé le vrai début de leur nouvelle vie. D'abord la famille. Z décida de commencer par la sienne. Ayant déjà avertis ses parents pour son compagnon qui ont accepté la nouvelle et maintenant le bébé. La surprise fut de taille mais malgré quelque incompréhension et beaucoup de questions, la réponse fut parfaite.

« Tu es notre enfant et on t'aime quel que soit tes choix »

Z ne pouvait espérer mieux. Ce fut le tour de Jurassik d'annoncer à ses parents, il leur a toute annoncé dans la même journée. Et la nouvelle ne plut pas à tout le monde … le père de Jurassik ne voulut même pas en entendre parler. Quant à sa mère, elle accepta. Elle aimait son fils mais … mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait éviter la maison un certain temps. Z regarda la scène, impuissant, il savait que s'il intervenait cela pourrait empirer les choses. Une fois rentré chez eux, Jurassik s'effondra et Z ramassa les morceaux comme il le put. Chacun de leur côté, ils ont expliqué la situation à leur ami respectif. Pour la plupart les réactions furent bonne malgré quelque confusion. Néanmoins malgré tout ça Jurassik avait du mal à faire preuve de joie. Après quelque semaine, Z essaya de faire reprendre le sourire à son cher amour. Il envoya un message sur Skype à Mentholine, Norajd, Jezzos et Anthox espérant que cette fois il pourrait venir. Ils étaient les derniers qu'ils avaient envie de prévenir. Tous ont répondu par l'affirmatif. Z secoua le fossile lui faisant signe que demain ils sortiraient. Le lendemain, donc, tout le monde les attendait au bar là ou tout avait commencé. Quel ne fut par leur surprise de voir arriver les deux « amis » main dans la main. Au début aucune question, chacun commanda sa boisson et rien. Z allait dire un truc mais fut interrompu par Norajd :

-Alors Jurassik, tu t'es enfin fait Z ?

Jurassik s'étouffa avec sa gorger et ce ne fut pas le seul. Norajd avait un franc parlé mais parfois cela surprend comme même un peu. Z rougit, posa sa main sur celle du Jurassik et répondit à Norajd :

-Pour te répondre de manière élégante Noraj, oui nous sommes ensembles.

-Merveilleux !

-Euh … quelqu'un nous explique ? Demanda Jezzos.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de raconté. Sourit Noraj.

-Eh bien … Dirent Jurassik et Z ensemble.

Tout le monde les regarda, impatient de savoir pourquoi ils roucoulaient comme des adolescents. Jurassik prit la parole pour tout leur expliquer. L'explication fut longue et pour certains détailler, beaucoup ont eu des mines surprit. Finalement une fois tout dit, ce fut Mentholine en attrapant son verre qui reprit la conversation.

-Je pense qu'une aussi bonne nouvelle méritée qu'on lève nos verres ! A la vôtre !

-A la vôtre ! Lancèrent les autres.

Z était heureux de leur réaction. Jurassik en revanche avait du mal à esquisser un petit sourire.

-Ça va Jurassik ? Demanda Anthox.

-C'est rien …

-On ne va pas vous le caché, c'est juste que Jurassik a du mal à en parler et …

-Z s'il te plait … arrête …

-Jurassik, à eux tu peux leur en parler, de toute façon je ne compte pas me taire. Comme vous vous en douté, nous avons prévenu notre famille et nos amis qu'on avait en dehors du web. Malheureusement côté famille, celle de Jurassik n'a pas accepté …

-Merde … Murmura Jezzos, elle posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Jurassik. Écoute, je me doute bien que la réponse de ta famille était importante mais laisse-leur le temps. On sera là nous, si vous avez besoin. D'accord cela est un peu étrange comme situation, surtout pour toi Z-Trahm mais qu'importe. Vous semblez heureux, c'est le plus important pour nous. Enfin là je parle pour les autres mais je pense qu'ils sont d'accord non ?

-Toujours d'accord avec le dragon de foutre ! S'écria Noraj

-Je te hais si fort Noraj … soupira Jezzos.

-D'accord avec elle. Dit Anthox

-Idem. Renchéris Mentholine

Le vieux fossile fit enfin un sourire. La fin d'après-midi se passa très bien. Chacun riait de bon cœur. Les choses étaient placés, tout était dans l'ordre hormis quelque détail mais toute était pour le mieux. A présent, il fallait attendre il ou elle.

* * *

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, je n'est pas fait de mot d'auteur parce que je préfère lancer le chapitre toute suite. Donc je vous dit à la prochaine pour l'épilogue.


	7. Chapitre 7- Épilogue We are family

_**Epilogue : We are family.**_

Le vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il rouvrit donc les yeux, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de repenser à leur rencontre. En si peu de temps tout avait changé et de la meilleure des façons. Soudain il entendit le craquement du gravier, des pas pressés. En retard comme d'habitude. Il arriva enfin à ces côtés, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et entre deux essoufflement, il réussit à s'exprimé.

-Je … je suis désolé. Je suis à la bourre …

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Aie !

-Ça va ?! tout va bien ?

-Mais oui … c'est juste qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

-Oh bah non si vous êtes deux contre moi, ce n'est pas du jeu.

-Haha. Rit Z-Trahm. Dit moi mon cher Jura … tu n'auras pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Mmm je ne sais pas …

Z rit à nouveau, se leva, faisant face à son tendre Jurassik. Le fossile posa ses mains sur sa taille et se pencha pour happer ses lèvres. Z n'attendais que ça. Ce baisé si doux comme au premier jour. Jurassik posa sa main sur le ventre bien arrondis de Z-Trahm. Ils sourirent tous les deux. Mains dans la main ils commencèrent à partir sur le chemin. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Jurassik lui demanda :

-Dit moi avant que j'arrive tu pensais à quoi ?

-A nous.

-Ah bon ? J'espère que c'était en bien.

-En fait pas trop.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai repensé au début. Comment on en est arrivé à maintenant. C'est fou comment toute est allez vite. Et aujourd'hui je nage dans le bonheur.

-C'est vrai qu'au début c'était un peu je t'aime moi non plus.

-Oui enfin j'ai un peu mentis aussi. N'y pensons plus, aujourd'hui on saura pour elle.

-Elle ?

-Oui je suis sûr que notre bébé sera une demoiselle.

-Bah tu vois, moi, je suis sûr que sera un garçon.

-D'accord, on prend les paris ?

-Mais avec joie mon adorable Z et j'aurais quoi si je gagne.

Z les fit s'arrêter pour susurrer quelque mot coquin à l'oreille de Jurassik. Le dit fossile vira au vif en un quart de seconde. Z ne put s'empêché de rire. Jurassik d'humeur taquine lui aussi dit :

-Alors si c'est toi qui gagne …

Z écouta attentivement ce qui fut chuchoté à son oreille. Ce fut à son tour de rougir, il frappa gentiment le bras de Jurassik.

-Pervers …

-Oui mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aime.

-Pas faux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour une échographie. Tout se passa bien et à présent ils savaient quel était le sexe du bébé.

Quelque jour avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, tout ne fut ne se passa comme prévue. Apparemment le bébé avait décidé de venir durant la nuit et 5 jour plutôt. La panique se répandit rapidement dans le foyer. Tout se passa vite enfin à quelque détail près. Malgré le fait que Z était serein durant la grossesse, le jour de l'accouchement, il crut mourir. Après des heures interminables, Z put enfin tenir sa fille. Il regarda de manière fatigué Jurassik, lui montra la petite bouille de leur princesse.

-Elle est magnifique, Z.

Z sourit simplement, la sage-femme récupéra le bébé pour aller le laver. Elle revint quelque minute après avec la demoiselle. Z la garda dans ses bras, il ressentait tant d'émotion de joie que cela n'était pas descriptible. Jurassik lui dit qu'il revenait parce qu'il allait prévenir leurs parents.

Sans aucun souci, les parents de Z-Trahm était fou de joie et lui dirent qu'ils arriveraient dans l'heure. Et ce fut autour de ses parents, aucune réponse. Il se chuchota que ce n'était pas grave. Il retourna auprès de sa fille et son chéri. Quelques heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la chambre. Jurassik alla ouvrir à pas feutrer. C'était les parents de Z.

-Entrer. Z est endormi.

Les parent entrèrent doucement et comme si la petite savait que ses grands-parents venait elle se mit à pleurer. Instinctivement, la mère de Z-Trahm, la pris dans ses bras pour la bercer. Tandis que Z rouvrit doucement les yeux. Heureux de voir ses parents, il les embrassa. Et il commença à discuter avec sa mère ainsi que son père. Alors que Jurassik regardait la scène, on toqua à nouveau à la porte. Le fossile ouvrit la porte et surprise. Son père et sa mère.

-Papa … Maman mais ...

-Fiston je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment été idiot. Et puis au fond, j'ai vraiment envie de connaitre mon petit fils ou petite fille.

-Papa … merci d'être là. Et toi aussi maman, je suis très heureux de vous voir ici. Venez que je vous présente.

Jurassik fit entrer ses parents. Chacun fit connaissance avec les autres et la petite. Z et Jurassik on vécut la plus belle journée de leur vie. Jurassik c'était réconcilié avec sa famille. Les grands parents étaient déjà gagas de leur petite fille.

Le temps passa, tout le monde fit connaissance avec la petite princesse. Le couple avait décider de s'installé ensemble dans une nouvelle maison. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Leur chaine avait connu une grande augmentation. Ensemble et heureux avec un bébé merveilleux. Ils formaient une famille des plus exceptionnels.


End file.
